


love in my arms

by immcrtal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: “-In the end he’d do it all over again if it meant being with her one last time, again and again.”





	love in my arms

Long nights were always the worst thing about this job, he thought as he walked into their apartment.

* * *

He rids himself of his jacket and slowly makes his way upstairs, as he steps on the 4th step he hears shuffling and someone exhaling deeply. Iris. He walks towards their couch and finds her sleeping peacefully in one of his old plaid shirts, her arms sprawled over her head as if she was stretching herself and even though a blanket was covering her from her waist down, he could see that she had pulled her knees closer, near her chest, she had probably been feeling colder than usual. Her face was calm, unconsciously his fingers trailed from her jaw to her brows, and then found a home between both of her brows. News hours were full of corruption and chaos these days and, most of these days she’d spend hours in the kitchen with 4 cups of coffee, hair in a messy bun, lips twisted and eyebrows knitted or he’d find her at work with the same look, and he couldn’t do anything to really make her feel less stressed or worried about the city’s safety, but now he could at least soothe the skin there.

* * *

His fingers drifts down her face towards her jaw again, but this time he slowly cups it. She awakes slowly, probably at the feel of his soft but steady touch, her eyes flutter open, for a moment she seems confused but as her gaze falls to his eyes, she smiles. He smiles back, and then sees her turn her head in his hand and kiss the centre of his palm. An intimate thing, that always made him feel safe and at peace.

* * *

 

As she turns up her head towards him, she pulls at him wordlessly and he falls. Hands clutching the arm rest of the couch to keep himself from falling and crushing her.

‘It’s 2 am, Iris.’ He says softly, a warning, as he scans her face, biting his lip.

Her gaze strong, eyes no longer full of slumber, challenges him, ‘So?’ And with that he leans down, kissing her.

* * *

Her hands drift up, curling and pulling his hair, making him lose his mind. To gain some sort of control, he pulls back, barely though. Their breaths mix as she chases his lips. Trying to find a good angle, he dives and pulls back at her lips quickly, never quite touching them. And when he was finally about to touch his lips to hers she pulled back. He looks at her with confused and embarrassing desperate eyes. She just smiles and pushes him backwards, and then lifted herself up so she was sitting up. The shirt, his shirt wasn’t buttoned, even after all this time the sight of her could still end him, his hand slides inside the shirt to touch her shoulder, his fingers find their way under the strap of her bra slowly bringing it down to the side, his other hand slowly brushes up and down her waist. Feeling her skin against his finger tips after such a long day, felt like a reward, he sighs and buries his face in the crook her neck. As he continues his well practiced route down her body, her hands go to his belt, ‘You’re wearing a bit too much, that’s not fair, now is it?” She lets out in a rather serious tone. And he laughs.

* * *

2 am almost 3, he can hear the city slowly waking up, the sun preparing itself. Their living room only lit up by the soft glow of a light bulb on the verge of dying, the tip of his nose traces the side of her neck, and her nails rake down his back. It was perfect, as it should always be, the world was quiet yet full of life, and he was enveloped in her warmth, her embrace, this was where he was meant to be. Even though it took them 15 years, two altered timelines, another earth, losses and disappearances to find each other and cherish each other, it was all worth it and in the end he’d do it all over again if it meant being with her one last time, again and again.

* * *

And speak, or rather think of the devil, Iris rubs his shoulder lightly, and he snaps out of his thoughts. ‘What’s on your mind?’ She asks worriedly. Lips twisting in the way that they do only while she’s working on her difficult days. His fingers reach towards her lips gently tracing them to keep her from worrying herself. ‘You.’ He replies slowly. And like magnets their lips connect once again, but this time with more strength, desire, and depth. Pushing off her shirt, his hands go to the back of her thighs lifting her up, he pulls her body closer to his, while she struggles to take off his undershirt. As they get lost in the feel of each other, the world slowly fades away. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof les erreurs! anyways this is just like an intimate take on their relationship? i really wanted to write something from Barry’s point of view and long and slow nights (mornings)? anyways!


End file.
